Julieta
by Cilenita79
Summary: Candy Candy: Final Story de Keiko Nagita. "Derivación" Yuri/18 Advertencia: Historia con contenido ADULTO, lenguaje EXPLICITO, de temática Homosexual. Si nada de lo anterior les incomoda, sean bienvenidas...
1. Chapter 1

**Julieta**

 _"...Tres sexos existían entonces: el masculino, descendiente del sol; el femenino, descendiente de la tierra y el andrógino, descendiente de la luna, que participaba en ambos. Como eran tan poderosos querían escalar al cielo a luchar contra los dioses, y por ello, Zeus los dividió en dos mitades, convirtiéndolos en seres incompletos y condenándolos a anhelar siempre la unión con su mitad perdida...El amor es el deseo de encontrar esa mitad que nos falta" El Banquete, Platón._

-¿Tenemos que terminar de este modo?- murmuro mientras cubría su cuerpo con las sabanas.

-No sé qué decirte… Me gustaría que todo fuera diferente - dijo mientras le daba la espalda, tomó la bata que colgaba de una esquina de la cama. Sus movimientos eran lentos, como si el cuerpo le pesara. Por un momento se volteó a mirarla. –Es hora que me vaya, él puede regresar en cualquier momento… llamaré a tu mucama.-

-¡NO!- gritó Susana con lágrimas en sus ojos. -¿Por qué quieres dejarme? ¿No dijiste acaso que me amabas? ¿Que yo era lo más importante?!- comenzó a llorar sin control.

Karen corrió a su lado, sujetándole el rostro. – No puedo hacerle esto… - bajó la mirada

-¿¡A quién!? ¡¿A Terry?! ¿¡Pero si él no me ama! – acusó-.

\- Lo sé… Pero lo he visto, año tras año, subyugarse a tu "sacrificio" Sin quejarse, sin decir nada si quiera. Pero yo lo conozco, ¿sabes? Y sé que a pesar de los años, en él nada ha cambiado. - Karen comenzó a alejarse de Susana, visiblemente molesta. - No te entiendo… ¿Para qué le enviaste esa carta?-

-¿De qué carta me hablas?-

-¡Tú sabes de qué carta hablo! ¿Para qué retenerlo? ¡¿Para qué aferrarlo a tu palabra?! - Karen se paseaba en el cuarto como un león enjaulado. – ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejarlo marchar?- Le miró fijamente.

Susana se quedó en silencio, los segundos parecían avanzar más lento, el aire se volvió denso. Se tomó del cuello buscando aliento, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, no fue capaz de mirar a Karen a la cara.

\- No puedo… ¡No puedo! – dijo, mientras con la otra mano estrujaba las sábanas. - … Sacrifiqué mi carrera… mis sueños… ¡Todo, por él! –

-¡¿Por él?- dijo Karen con tristeza. – ¿O por ti?... ¿Y ahora quieres esclavizarme a mí?-

\- ¡Es diferente! - se escuchaba la desesperación en la voz de Susana. – Tú me amas, y yo… yo aprendí… yo conocí el amor contigo… Tenemos el derecho…-

-¡¿El derecho a qué?! Si ni siquiera se me está permitido a estar contigo a plena luz del día. Y no por el qué dirán, ¡ sino porque no eres capaz de dejarlo a él! ¡Por mí! ¿Tan mezquina es tu forma de amar?… - Se acercó con violencia a Susana, para atrapar nuevamente su rostro, pero ahora con desespero. – Yo sabía que eras así. Te encontraba una niña caprichosa… Yo te odiaba, o creía hacerlo. Pensaba que eran celos profesionales, pero… Cuando me di cuenta, nada importó, o al menos eso pensaba. Si tú llegabas a corresponderme… solo eso me bastaba, pero… - se derrumbó a su lado, llorando pesadamente.

Susana trataba de tragar sus propias lágrimas, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Karen. Miraba al cielo tratando de evitar su caída, más no podía. Las palabras de Karen calaron fuerte y profundo. Por primera vez haría lo que creía correcto por la persona que amaba.

-Tienes razón… Ahora nos toca asumir nuestros errores, los de él y los míos… Yo prometí que viviría por él, ¿sabes?... En esa maldita carta le pedí su compasión, ¿te lo dije?... Que viviría para amarle por las dos… Y ahora me toca cumplir… mi parte del trato – apenas y podía hablar, mientras se ahogaba en llanto. Las palabras de Susana se hundieron en el corazón de Karen, levantó la cabeza lentamente, tomó el rostro de Susana con la mayor dulzura de la que era capaz en ese momento. Y selló su despedida con un beso.

* * *

Sentada frente la ventana, en la oscuridad de su departamento, Karen se recreaba jugando con el reflejo de la luna en su vaso. Soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de terminarse el contenido, se sentía exhausta. Si lo pensaba, ese sentimiento nunca llego a abandonarla, más bien se entremezclaba con otros como el amor, el odio, la desesperanza. Y todos ellos se conjugaban en una sola persona: Susana.

Se recostó en el asiento con los ojos perdidos en la nada, no había necesidad de cerrarlos para que ante ella apareciera la imagen de la mujer que tiranizaba su mente.

Karen se sentía como la _"prima donna"_ en la compañía de teatro Stratford, ninguna de sus compañeras se le comparaba en belleza o talento. Podía palpar ese futuro casi perfecto, la fama que tendría, la riqueza y el reconocimiento de sus pares. En su mente, se sentía tan superior al resto, que nunca dudo que lo lograría, nunca dio cabida a ningún otro tipo de pensamiento.

Los sentimientos, por otra parte, eran secundarios para ella, siempre hizo uso de ellos buscando su beneficio, fingiendo afectos para lograr objetivos, como hiciera con su tío rico. Un hombre "solitario, exitoso y excéntrico" que preocupaba a su familia por la falta de la propia, todos veían con alivio y alegría, la cercanía entre ambos.

Karen fue lo suficientemente astuta, guardando silencio, o diciendo lo justo y necesario, para mantener a su familia alejada de su tío, con el beneplácito de saberla a ella cerca. Y él supo agradecer este gesto, enviándola a estudiar a los mejores colegios, alimentando sus caprichos, y sus deseos de éxito. Fue gracias a su tío, y sus excéntricas fiestas, que conoció el mundo de las artes, pintores, bailarines, músicos, actores; ella supo que podía llegar a ser como uno de ellos.

Le lloró para que le ayudara a sacarse a su familia de encima, cuando decidió que se dedicaría al teatro. Desde el escenario miraba hacia adelante, satisfecha y segura de lo que el destino le deparaba. Mas no paso mucho tiempo, desde su llegada a la compañía, para ver como sus ambiciones se iban por los suelos.

La llegada de Susanna al grupo de teatro estaba echando por tierra sus sueños, al poco tiempo comenzaron a desplazarla, todos los roles en los que había puesto el ojo, de cada nuevo proyecto que se presentaba, terminaban en manos de esa mujer. Aun así decidió que no se rendiría tan fácilmente ante su rival. Se quedaba hasta más tarde ensayando los textos, los propios y los de ella. Esperando el momento en que tropezara para poder reemplazarla.

Karen comenzó a detestarla con toda su alma, para ella, esa mujer no era más que una cara bonita, y Robert un imbécil que pensaba con su otra cabeza. Había días en que caía en la desesperación, ya que sus intentos parecían fútiles. Y lo que era peor Susana parecía no reconocer su existencia, ni siquiera la miraba como una posible rival. El odio comenzó a consumirla, al punto de obsesionarse con ella, la observaba en secreto, rogando que un rayo la partiera. Soñaba despierta y sonreía con cada crueldad que su mente le prodigaba.

Cierto día la vio acompañando a un joven por los pasillos del teatro, juntos entraron al despacho de Robert. Terrence Grandchester resulto ser todo un prodigio, y pronto se volvió el nuevo favorito de Robert. Karen pensó que quizás si se arrimaba a ese árbol las cosas podrían cambiar, podría hacer uso de él como hiciera con su tío. Pero ni eso resulto tarea fácil, Susanna siempre estaba al lado del joven actor, cosa que la enervaba de sobremanera.

Aun así busco la forma de acercarse a él, si lograba seducirlo, si lo hacía suyo, podía llegar a Robert. Para su sorpresa, y a pesar de desplegar todos sus encantos, él le rechazo, pero al menos podía congraciarse al ver como también rehuía de los encantos de Susana. A pesar de esto no claudicó en su idea de acercarse a él, quizás no le iban las mujeres, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de ese tipo de hombres. Cambiando su estrategia, logró establecer un extraño lazo de amistad con Terrence; el tipo resultó ser de su absoluto agrado, ambos tenían una forma de comportarse muy similar, lo que los hizo sentirse cómodos en torno al otro rápidamente, no había necesidad de decoros, ni palabras de buena crianza, podían ser ellos mismos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kleise?- dijo Terry interrumpiéndola mientras ensayaba sus líneas.

-¿Acaso el escenario es tuyo Grandchester?- replicó molesta. - No recuerdo que tuvieras la hegemonía de este. - dijo alzando una ceja.

-Jajajajajaja. ¡Calma, calma!- dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa. –Te noto estresada Kleise, digo, por tu forma de responder. Quizás te hace falta la compañía de algún hombre… -

-¿Ahora te crees comediante? - lo miró con odio. - ¿Y tú sombra?- apuntó, buscando con la vista detrás de la espalda de Terry.

-Si te refieres a Susanna, no lo sé, algo dijo que tenía que hacer, la verdad es que no la escuché - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿La extrañas acaso?- sonrió nuevamente.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¿No ves que no la tolero?- se cruzó de brazos haciéndole un desprecio

-¿Cómo dice el dicho?- decía mientras buscaba la respuesta en los cielos, para luego mirarla de forma burlona - Del odio al amor… jajajajaja- reía con ganas

-¡No hables sandeces Grandchester!- Karen se puso lívida, de un golpe corrió del escenario buscando una salida.

-¡INSISTO!- le gritaba Terry mientras su amiga huía. – ¡TE HACE FALTA UN HOMBRE! jajajaja-

"!Imbécil!"

Las palabras de Terry daban vueltas por su cabeza, una y otra vez. Para cuando por fin puso atención al camino, pudo ver que se encontraba en pleno Columbus Circus, frente al Central Park. Había caminado todo Broadway y ni siquiera sintió el cansancio por la larga caminata. Miró a su alrededor buscando su siguiente objetivo.

Entró al primer bar decente que vio, tomando asiento en la barra. Todos le miraban, pero a ella poco le importaba. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que algún hombre le ofreciera un trago y compañía. El hombre que tenía en frente era guapo, pero hablaba demasiado, después de una hora o más, porque le pareció una eternidad, el tipo hizo su avance.

Karen lo rechazó automáticamente, asustada ante su propia reacción, tomó su bolso y salió nuevamente despavorida, esto no era lo que estaba buscando. Maldecía para sus adentros, maldecía los inoportunos comentarios de su amigo.

Desde que se enfrentó a la pubertad supo que era diferente, ella no anhelaba lo mismo que las muchachas de su edad; una casa, hijos, un marido… Una razón más para buscar el aislamiento, una razón más que la unía a su tío.

"Te noto estresada Kleise"… "Estresada y cansada" pensó.

"… digo, por tu forma de responder. Quizás te hace falta la compañía de algún hombre"

"No precisamente de un hombre" suspiró

Tomó un carruaje buscando su siguiente destino. Si el dinero de los hombres era bueno, por qué no habría serlo el de ella. Tampoco es que supiera dónde tenía que ir, nunca antes lo había intentado. Era una jugada riesgosa, pero sentía que tenía que hacerla. Por primera vez sintió vergüenza.

Karen le dijo al conductor cuál era su siguiente parada, más bien le ordenó que la llevara, mientras le entregaba una buena suma de dinero, no permitiendo ningún tipo de réplica. El hombre, en un comienzo turbado, acepto el pago, volviéndose hacia adelante encogiéndose de hombros.

Karen se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino, nerviosa miraba como se alejaban de parque rumbo hacia el norte, tomándole el peso a la decisión que había tomado, sentía como una electricidad le recorría el cuerpo, haciendo que se encogiera cuando este se detenía en su estómago. El temor y la adrenalina, le turbaban el pensamiento.

-Llegamos. - señalo el conductor

Se bajó en silencio, despachando al conductor con la mano sin mediar palabras. La respiración se volvió rápida, sintiendo como el calor subía por su cuerpo hasta anidarse en su cara, las manos inquietas comenzaron a sudar.

"¡Ya basta!" se dijo buscando gobernar su cuerpo nuevamente. Tomo una fuerte bocanada, llenando sus pulmones de aire y valor. Decidida se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enorme casona


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras se enjabonaba, recordaba con tristeza y confusión, los sucesos vividos solo hace unas pocas horas atrás. Se vio a si misma hablando de forma desafiante con la cabrona a cargo del local, recordó como esta se reía en su cara.

-Uté cree que es la primera señorita de socieá buscando los faores de mis chiquillas?- le sonrió ladina, mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y la conducía por los recovecos de la casona. – Uté solo dígame qué le gusta…- le susurró al oído.

Se recostó en la tina, cerrando los ojos. La imagen de una boca pequeña, labios rojos, rellenos, hicieron que Karen mordiera su labio inferior pensando en ellos.

Tez blanca como la leche, pequeña, delgada, pero fuerte. Una cara de ángel que contrastaba con la experiencia que encontraba en esos profundos ojos azules. En silencio y con una sonrisa, la muchacha le había empujado sobre la cama. Asustada y agitada como estaba, Karen no se atrevía a mirarla.

La chica tomo su rostro de manera suave pero con firmeza, bajando lentamente el suyo sobre el de ella, sin llegar a besarla. Karen podía sentir su agitado pecho, chocando con el de la joven. Parecía que todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo se hubieran activado, podía sentir cada parte del cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, cada movimiento, cada roce entre ambas producía en ella sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Expectante, esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su amante, esta parecía burlarse, tan impávida, tan controlada, que hacía que le ardiera la sangre.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, mientras su mano resbalaba por su húmedo cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, mismo camino que tomara la boca de esa exasperante mujer. Un placentero escalofrió recorrió su espalda, haciendo que se arqueara. Recordó como esas pequeñas manos revolotearon debajo de su falda, la boca abierta, los ojos apretados, sin atreverse a mirar.

Sintió como se abría camino esa cálida lengua, dejando su pecho húmedo y frío. De pronto notó como el aire recorría sus piernas, ni siquiera tuvo conciencia de en qué momento volaron sus prendas. Solo entonces decidió abrir los ojos irguiéndose solo un poco.

Los azules que la observaban, se transformaron en dos hematitas, mientras la joven humedecía sus labios. Una sonrisa fue lo último que vio antes que la chica se perdiera entre sus piernas.

Su mano abandonó su pecho, buscando ese mismo lugar, dejando que sus dedos inexpertos comenzaran a moverse como lo hiciera aquella lengua. Los hundió en su cálido interior, abriendo aún más las piernas, contoneando de forma instintiva las caderas. Fuertes y profusos gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su garganta mientras masajeaba sus pliegues cada vez con mayor fuerza. Y al igual que sucediera con su amante, imágenes de Susanna Marlowe aparecieron con el último destello.

Desconcertada y molesta, se levantó de la tina de forma brusca, en busca de su bata. La anudó rápidamente, mientras con pasos distraídos se dirigía hasta su cama. Las palabras de Terrence volvían a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo dice el dicho? Del odio al amor… jajajajaja…"

La risa de Terry resonaba en su cabeza de forma cruel, macabra. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara, mientras tomaba sus rodillas volviéndose un ovillo. Era una verdad tan absoluta como amarga. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Repasaba cada momento vivido con ella desde su llegada. Como le molestaba el que no reconociera su existencia, la rabia que le causaba verle al lado de Terry, sin entender que no eran más que celos. Siempre había pensado que los sentimientos eran un obstáculo, que nublaban la razón, que solo causaban sufrimiento, más aún en personas diferentes como su tío… como ella.

Los días que transcurrieron no fueron los mejores. Karen trataba de evitar a Susana a toda costa, buscó sumergirse en los textos, intentando olvidar su total frustración, pero nada parecía funcionar. En lo profesional las cosas no iban mejor, su concentración ya no era la misma y se equivocaba con mayor frecuencia, Robert parecía estar cada vez más molesto con ella, trataba de controlar sus nervios pero no se sentía capaz, cada vez que miraba a Susana, sentía que sus sentimientos se desbordaban, miraba a sus compañeros con vergüenza, pensando que todos eran capaz de ver su triste realidad; por primera vez se había enamorado y lo odiaba.

Los preparativos para la gira del "Rey Lear" recién comenzaban, durante los ensayos buscaba sentarse en las butacas traseras para poder observar a su amada a placer, a ojos de Karen, el escenario se encendía cada vez que Susanna lo pisaba, el ambiente se llenaba con su cálida voz, solo bastaba escuchar las primeras líneas de su texto, para que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir sin control de sus ojos, caían silenciosas y amargas, no se permitía emitir gemido alguno, ya se sentía lo suficientemente patética, como para evidenciar aún más su sufrimiento.

Karen comenzó a sentir que se hundía cada vez más en la desesperación, el dolor se estaba volviendo físico y la única forma que encontraba de apagarlo era ahogándolo en alcohol. Una parte de ella agradecía que su minúsculo papel casi no interactuara con el de Susanna, esto le significaba el no tener que encontrarse con ella, o mejor dicho con ellos. El ver cómo le miraba, como buscaba prodigarle de un cariño que para ella estaba vetado, le mataba.

Era una carga muy dura tener que actuar frente a los demás, tratar de mantener su conocida altivez, cuando por dentro estaba hecha pedazos. A duras penas había logrado sobrevivir a esta temporada, durante la gira por Estados Unidos, la actitud posesiva de Susana se había endurecido, algo sucedió, desde que dejaran Chicago, que hizo que no abandonara a Terry ni a sol ni a sombra. La desesperación comenzó nuevamente a ser mella en su ya frágil estado anímico.

Como nunca había agradecido el final de la gira, retornar a Nueva York, su departamento y a los brazos de aquella muchacha. Sus visitas al prostíbulo se estaban haciendo más regulares, cada vez que la veía correr desesperada tras él, ella corría rumbo al norte, en busca de ese cuerpo, que era como un opio que le entumecía el alma y los sentidos.

* * *

Caminaba por Broadway, de forma distraída, absorta en su pesar, lo único que quería era llegar luego al teatro para ocupar su cabeza.

-¡Karen!- se giró al oír que gritaban su nombre.

-Que tal Grandchester…- no podía evitar sentirse culpable, desde la gira le evitaba, tantos sentimientos confusos le provocaban su presencia; le odiaba, envidiaba, y agradecía su falta de interés por Susanna. Terry corrió ese corto trecho hasta alcanzarla.

-¿Tú también supiste de la noticia?- hablaba entusiasmado.

-No he sabido de nada, ¿no ves que voy camino al teatro igual que tú?- le indicó. - Pero por tu comportamiento de cachorro con juguete nuevo, asumo que me harás partícipe de ella, aun así no te lo pida jajajajajaja.-

-Haré como que no escuche aquello- ni siquiera se mostraba molesto. – Susanna, como de costumbre se fue a meter a mi departamento y…-

Solo escucharle pronunciar su nombre era un como un golpe en el estómago, se sentía molesta, harta, si tan solo fuera un hombre, le partiría la cara.

-¿Me estas escuchando Kleise?! ¡Romeo y Julieta!- decía mientras la zarandeaba.

-¿Qué dices?- respondió confundida

-Según Susanna es el próximo proyecto, vine corriendo en busca de más información, cuando serán las pruebas…-

Karen ya no le oía… Romeo y Julieta. Se decía que la pareja que lo protagonizaba terminaba unida. Seguramente Susanna sabía lo mismo que ella, y estaba deseosa de ganar el papel. No podía permitirlo. Las semanas siguientes se preparó a conciencia para el papel, ya no bebía, había dejado de ir al burdel, se la pasaba día y noche repasando las líneas, si quería mantener a salvo su cordura, este papel debía ser suyo.

El día de las audiciones había llegado, no había sido capaz de dormir la noche anterior, nunca antes se había sentido tan ansiosa, había tanto en juego. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a toda velocidad al teatro. El ambiente era un reflejo de su propio sentir, podía palpar los nervios de cada uno de los presentes, cada uno encerrado su propio mundo, en sus propias preocupaciones. Mujeres y hombres fueron llamados para ser ataviados para el papel.

Mientras todos represaban sus líneas en una habitación común, Karen se perdía en las líneas del rostro Susana, se veía tan hermosa, que su corazón cayo por los suelos lleno de desesperanza.

-¡Acérquense todos!- el director había entrado a la habitación, llamando a sus actores. – Prepárense porque vamos a comenzar las pruebas para el papel de Romeo y el de Julieta. Hemos montado la escena para ayudarles en el proceso, los llamaremos de par en par, les deseo mucha suerte - todos habían respondido con un unísono "Gracias", salvo ella, sentía su boca reseca. – Comenzaremos con el papel de Romeo, Harry Grant- apuntó al joven.

-Sí- salió un compañero al paso

-Y en el personaje de Julieta; Susana Marlowe-

-¡¿Pero, como?! ¿No hago pareja con Terry?- la reacción de Susana le sorprendió, cerró los ojos buscando concentrarse nuevamente, intentando olvidar que la tenía a su lado. –El personaje de Julieta lo hago mejor con él.-

-¡Eso lo decido yo!- dijo molesto el director, sacándola nuevamente de su concentración.

-Está bien- había dicho, pero su rostro demostraba su desazón y Karen no era capaz de ignorarlo.

Una vez que desapareció por la puerta, Karen tomo asiento frente al espejo, tratando de repetir las líneas en su mente, se miraba con reproche, tratando de controlar sus nervios. No se dio ni cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. La puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Atención!- llamó el director y todos avanzaron en torno a él. – La prueba va a continuar, en el papel de Romeo, Terry Grandchester-

-Sí - se adelantó hacia el director.

-Para Julieta, Karen Kleise-

-Sí.- sonrió e imitó a su amigo. Había llegado el momento, tenía que estar tranquila, se sabía el texto de memoria, podía superar a Susana.

El director los llevo por los pasillos conduciéndolos a la parte trasera del escenario, en eso Harry y Susana salieron a su encuentro.

-Buena suerte Terry- las palabras de Susana fueron un golpe a su estado anímico.

Las pruebas habían terminado, y Karen se sentía satisfecha, tuvo mucha suerte de tener por compañero a Terry, era un actor soberbió, de los que instaban a dar lo mejor de sí, a ponerse a la altura de su presentación. Después de mucho tiempo, volvía la seguridad a su cuerpo. Esa noche al fin pudo descansar. A la mañana siguiente se levantó tranquilamente, con nuevos bríos, se dirigió al teatro. Todos estaban en torno a la pizarra esperando la publicación de los nombres. El director apareció por la puerta, dedico palabras de felicitaciones a todos los presentes, para luego dirigirse a la pizarra para pegar el listado.

Romeo…. Terrence G. Grandchester.

No pudo evitar sonreír al leer su nombre, en su mente no cabía dudas que su rival en amores se haría del papel.

Julieta… Susana Marlowe.

Los ojos de Karen se llenaron de lágrimas. Rabia, frustración, era lo único que sentía, se giró con brusquedad buscando una salida, chocando de frente con Susana. Sonrío con sorna.

*-Rómpete una pierna. - le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿El papel es mío?! Y Terry?!- empujo a Karen hacia un lado, para mirar la pizarra.

Sin mirar atrás, tomo el poco orgullo que le quedaba y se marchó.

* **El dicho ""rómpete una pierna"" tiene varias teorías acerca de su nacimiento. Ya desde el siglo XVIII los actores complementaban su salario con las ""propinas"" del público. Los asistentes demostraban su gusto o disgusto por la actuación arrojando al escenario monedas o en su defecto vegetales. La acción de ""quebrar"" o doblar la rodilla para recoger las monedas, hecha por los actores después de función era entonces algo muy apreciado, a mayor ""quiebre de rodilla"" mayor ganancia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Una desconsolada joven tocaba a la puerta. Un hombre, en bata, salió a recibirla.

-Karen? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Se arrojó a los brazos de su tío, tirándolos a ambos al suelo. El hombre preocupado le pedía explicaciones, pero ella no hablaba, solo lloraba, agarrándose con fuerza de la bata. Una de las mucamas se había aparecido en la puerta, pero supo respetar aquel momento de intimidad, alejándose lo suficiente, pero permaneciendo alerta a las posibles órdenes de su señor. Después de un tiempo, el anciano dejó de insistir con las respuestas y solo dejó que su sobrina se desahogara.

Karen lloró sobre su regazo hasta que el agotamiento la venció. La enorme mucama, tomó a la joven en brazos, para luego llevarla hasta su habitación. Desde entonces había pasado más de un mes. Pero no había salido ni una sola vez desde su llegada. No quería ver a nadie, le molestaba la presencia de las mucamas, que insistían en que se alimentara. Siempre terminaba tirándoles la bandeja de comida por la cabeza. No quería levantarse, solo quería que la dejaran en paz. Regodearse en su amargura.

Uno de esos tantos días, decidió salir al balcón de su habitación a tomar aire, como hacía ya mucho tiempo, hoy se sentía un poco más tranquila.

-¡Buenas!- gritaron desde abajo. En cuanto vio a esa mujer se escabulló dentro. Le seguía irritando la presencia de la gente.

Al cabo de unas horas volvieron a tocar a su puerta. Su ira comenzó a aparecer de forma amenazante.

-Karen soy yo, abre-

Miró hacia la puerta dubitativa, con la esperanza de que si se mantenía en silencio, quizás su tío también la dejaría en paz.

-¡Karen abre! Candy de Chicago, conoce a tu grupo-

Algo se despertó en ella con la sola mención del grupo al que solía pertenecer. Sin pensarlo demasiado, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Era la misma muchacha que la molestara cuando estaba en el balcón.

No supo muy bien el porqué, pero en cuanto comenzaron a hablar Karen se sintió en libertad de dejar salir su frustración, la chica parecía ser una buena persona, demasiado buena a su gusto, alguien confiable, empático, además la escuchó sin caer en reproches. No pasó por alto la forma tan cercana en la que se refirió a su compañero, debía de conocerle. Lo que despertó más su interés en esta chica.

Karen siguió desahogándose, en parte, no es que fuera a soltarle sus reales sentimientos tampoco, si algo tenía en claro era que si quería vivir con cierta paz, ese fragmento de su vida, tendría que permanecer en el anonimato.

-¡Algún día le demostrare mi talento, lo hare!- algún día Susana la reconocería, lo podía sentir. Se giró a mirar Candy. – ¿Salimos a comer algo?- se sentía extrañamente renovada.

-Bueno- respondió tímida.

-Te invito por saber escuchar tan bien, Candy- le guiño un ojo. –Ahora déjame sola que quiero cambiarme, nos vemos en media hora-

Algo en la forma en que a Candy se le iluminaba el rostro, y por la familiaridad en que se refería a Terry, le hizo darse cuenta de los sentimientos de esta. Mientras se vestía le daba vueltas al asunto. Su compañero parecía rehuir a cualquier mujer que quisiera acercarse más de la cuenta, incluso cuando ella misma quiso montar esa charada no le resulto.

"Sería que…"

Quizás Candy no se lo merecía, pero quería castigar a Terry, no podía evitar ese sentimiento, y quizás podía hacerlo a través de esta muchacha, si la retenía con ella lo suficiente, quizás toda la temporada de teatro. Quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

La llevó a comer a un lujoso restaurante. No pudo evitar jugar con las emociones de Candy, tal y como había pensado, la jovencita dejó al descubierto su interés por Terry.

-Lo siento pero tendrás que renunciar. No me interpretes mal, no es que quiera interponerme entre ustedes.-

-¿Entonces, por qué?-

-Quiero reducir el público que ira a ver a Susana - mentía mientras le sonreía con malicia. – te hare quedar aquí hasta que terminen las funciones, después podrás ver a Terry-

No podía evitar en regocijarse con la actitud que tomó Candy, casi no habló en todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Para hacer las cosas aún más interesantes, la había sorprendido tratando de escapar por la ventana. Quiso jugar aún más con ella, la llevó a su habitación, le ofreció de beber, para luego contarle del mito de la compañía.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero Terry no piensa en ti, ¿conoces el dicho de la compañía? Actor y actriz que interpretan Romeo y Julieta, terminan casándose- le sonrió, de ahí en más no paro de torturarla, dando ejemplos, hablando de sus ensayos, la cercanía. - Aceptemos que tú y yo perdimos con Susanna- comenzó a beber, decirlo en voz alta dolía demasiado. Candy se marchó molesta de la habitación. Una vez en soledad, miró la botella de vino con desgano, no quería beber más, molestar a Candy resultaba un remedio más efectivo. Apagó las luces, y se fue a descansar.

Durante la madrugada volvieron a tocar a su puerta, molesta se levantó a ver quién la sacaba de su descanso. La enorme mucama le entrego un telegrama.

"Te necesito para reemplazar a Susanna. Detalles a tu llegada. Robert Hathaway"

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

-Ayúdame a recoger mis cosas y después consígueme un carruaje a la estación.- le ordenó.

* * *

Parecía que su pesadilla no acababa nunca. Con cada palabra de Robert su alma se resquebrajaba aún más, si eso era posible. "Rómpete una pierna" le había dicho, y estas palabras tomaron el giro menos imaginado por Karen. Supo de la desesperada reacción de la madre de Susana, de las rudas palabras que dirigió a Terry, de su imposición.

Ella solía temer por el mito de la compañía, pero nunca pensó que este se cumpliría de la forma más extraña. Si él aceptaba los términos de la madre, ninguno de ellos lograría ser feliz, ni Susanna, ni Terry, ni ella. Quiso verla en más de una ocasión, pero no encontró el pretexto, y además supo por su compañero que ella no recibía visitas.

Los días que le siguieron a su llegada no fueron más fáciles para Karen, por una parte estaba su constante preocupación por Susana, y por otro lado estaba el estreno. Ella debía actuar como si nada le afectara, debía ser la profesional que se esperaba. Terry no hacia las cosas más fáciles, parecía estar en otro mundo, su concentración e interpretación ya no eran la misma.

La noche anterior a su debut él parecía comportarse de forma aún más errática, poniéndola de los nervios, ya que no lograba sacarle información sobre Susanna o el porqué de su estado. Sabía que solo él tenía autorización de verla, pero cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo, reaccionaba de forma violenta, y se marchaba sin decir nada. Ver a Candy la noche del estreno, le dio luces de lo que pasaba con Terry. Se preguntaba si Susanna sabría de ella, como se sentiría, se puso tan nerviosa que acabó siendo grosera con ella.

La mañana siguiente no fue la más feliz para Karen. Como hicieran con todos los estrenos, Robert llamaba a sus actores para leer juntos las críticas. Orgulloso a más no poder, les felicitaba a todos por el éxito obtenido, pero después de lo ocurrido al final de este, agriaron cualquier posible alegría para ella. Una enfermera había llegado al teatro por órdenes de la madre de Susanna en busca de Terry, la mujer hablaba con desparpajo, dando detalles de la desaparición de la enferma, y de la nota que había dejado.

Karen ya no podía más con su angustia, el saber que la persona que amaba había intentado quitarse la vida, la tenían al borde de la desesperación. Fue rumbo a su departamento, arregló un poco su aspecto, bebió un vaso de whisky y salió. Sabía que Terry iba todas las tardes antes del ensayo, pero después de lo ocurrido anoche, quizás y se lo topaba en el hospital, rogando porque así no fuera, dirigió sus pasos al San Juan. Llego a la recepción, para su alivio ni Terry ni la madre de Susana estaban presentes, se anunció con la enfermera sin muchas esperanzas. Esta desapareció por el pasillo. Los minutos de espera se volvieron infinitos para Karen.

-Señorita Kleise- levantó la vista para mirar a la enfermera. – La señorita Marlowe la espera-

Su alma se iluminó por completo, camino ansiosa por el mismo pasillo, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por los nervios ¿Qué podía decirle? Las piernas le temblaban, había pasado tanto tiempo de la última vez que le vio. Se quedó de pie mirando la puerta, como hiciera en la casa de putas, tomo aire y tocó.

-Adelante-

Susana yacía recostada en su cama. Estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Su rostro lavado, pálido, un par de coletas sujetaban de sus cabellos, y sus azules ojos brillaban. Se le veía tranquila, desafiante. Algo que perturbo a Karen.

-Buenos días- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Susanna volteó el rostro, sorprendiendo a Karen con su brusco cambio de humor.

-Debes de estar feliz, ¿no?- dijo mirando hacia la ventana con la voz quebrada, cargada de ira, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía. Karen corrió a su lado tomando sus manos.

-¿Qué dices?- la miro con angustia. Susanna le miró sorprendida, soltándose de su agarre. – Discúlpame - dijo Karen en voz queda mientras bajaba la mirada observando el patrón de las sabanas.

-Las críticas fueron favorables, debes de estar feliz- aseguró mientras buscaba los ojos de Karen, en ellos solo encontró el brilló de sus lágrimas que danzaban pero que no querían caer; a pesar de la sorpresa que le provocó al verlos, no pudo controlar su lengua. - tu querías estar en mi lugar, ¿no? Lo conseguiste- dijo con amargura.

Karen no pudo soportar verle así, la cercanía la estaba matando, la culpa, la tristeza. Nuevamente y sin pensarlo demasiado, su cuerpo actuó. Abrazó con fuerza a una sorprendida Susanna, mientras hablaba de forma atropellada.

-Perdóname… yo jamás imaginé, yo no quise… Yo me fui… ¿Cómo puedes pensar soy feliz?- "yo te amo" pensó. –No puedo ser feliz, no a costa de tu felicidad- "¿no lo ves?" Karen mecía a Susanna mientras lloraba. Acariciaba sus cabellos a la vez que hundía su rostro en ellos, se sentía tan triste, pero a la vez tan maravillada de tenerle en sus brazos en esos momentos, algo que jamás se imaginó podría ocurrirle.

-Yo quería ser Julieta- dijo Susanna de pronto y se quebró por completo. – Tú lo harás por mí, por ambas- su agarre fue firme, incrustando sus dedos en la espalda de Karen. Su sueño de ser actriz se había truncado y no se había dado el tiempo de vivir su luto por ello. El teatro era su vida, lo que más llego a amar, además de Terrence.

Susanna lloró hasta sentirse confortada, algo que nadie había logrado, ni su madre, mucho menos Terry…

"Rómpete una pierna" Las palabras de Karen se vinieron a su mente, se removió con furia entre sus brazos.

-¡SUELTAME!- volvió a mirarle con odio, mientras la empujaba con fuerza. - ¡ANDATE!- volvió a empujarle.

Karen la miró estupefacta, para segundos después salir corriendo hecha un mar de llanto.

Se lamentaba a cada momento de su precipitada forma de actuar. Llegó a su departamento y se encerró sin ánimos de nada, no quería comer, no quería salir, no quería actuar. Se volvió un ovillo en el suelo mientras daba rienda suelta a su tristeza, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando tocaron a su puerta, asustada se levantó, prendió las luces en busca de un reloj, miró la hora, no era tan tarde como pensaba, era invierno y oscurecía más temprano. La persona en la puerta golpeaba de manera insistente, con desgano se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Quién es?-

-La señora Marlowe, la madre de Susana- dijo

Sorprendida Karen abrió la puerta. La mujer le miró de arriba abajo, haciendo que se volviera consiente de su deplorable aspecto, sintiendo vergüenza.

-¿Quiere pasar?- le invitó

-No es necesario… vengo a entregarle esta nota- estiró la mano con un sobre. – Es de parte de mi hija- le sonrió

Karen tomó el sobre con absoluta devoción, mientras le agradecía con una pequeña reverencia, la mujer se despidió, dejándola sola. Cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia su cama, lo cierto era, que no sabía que esperar. Quizás una nueva reprimenda, o el perdón que tanto esperaba. Suspiró, abriendo el sobre con dedos ansiosos.

" _Lamento la forma en que me comporte, tu no tuviste la culpa, solo quisiste desearme suerte…_

 _Fue el destino, fue el amor, sacrifique mi sueño por él y en un arrebato te recrimine por mi decisión._

 _No tienes de qué disculparte, por el contrario, perdóname tu a mí. Agradezco infinitamente tu visita, y me gustaría que volvieras, si quieres…_

 _Dejo a Terry y a Julieta a tu cuidado, vela por ellos, como lo haría yo._

 _Tu amiga, Susanna M."_

Karen besaba la misiva mientras la leía una y otra vez, miro el reloj nuevamente. Con nuevos bríos se dirigió al baño, aún estaba a tiempo para llegar al ensayo. Debía cumplir con el cometido impuesto por su amada.

Desde entonces la visitaba todos los días sagradamente, primero al hospital y luego en su casa. Todos agradecían tácitamente la relación que se forjó entre ambas, la madre de Susana notaba a su hija más feliz, Terry sentía que compartía parte de su peso, y Robert adjudicaba a esta nueva amistad, la nueva interpretación de Karen, no estaba del todo equivocado, si bien el creía que Susanna le ayudaba, jamás llego a sospechar que en realidad era su inspiración.

Las cosas iban bien para ella, volvía a ser la _prima donna_ del grupo teatral; y de alguna forma en lo personal, se había conformado con el papel que la vida le había asignado junto a Susana, si bien no compartía ni su actuar, o su forma de pensar, jamás dijo algo que pudiera quebrar su frágil felicidad.

La obra se estaba viendo afectada con los devaneos de Terrence. La última vez que lo vio resplandecer fue en la noche del debut. Era claro para Karen, que así como ella pensaba en Susana en el escenario, él debió inspirarse en Candy, dedicándole su actuación. Ahora conocía detalles de lo ocurrido aquella noche de boca de una de sus protagonistas. No podía evitar mirar a Terry con lástima. Una tarde mientras todos se preparaban para la función, golpearon a la puerta de su camarín.

-¿Has sabido de Terrence?- irrumpió Robert.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿No ha llegado?- Karen se irguió en su silla.

-No, y pensé que quizás se habrían visto donde Susanna-

-No-o -

Esa noche Harry tomó su lugar. Karen se sentía inquieta, su mente estaba en casa de Susana. En cuanto terminó la función, tomó un carro y partió a verla.

La madre de Susana abrió la puerta, al instante la abrazó, mientras la hacía pasar le daba detalles de lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Terry le había dejado una nota, desatando la furia de Susana, un ataque de histeria, rompiendo todo en su habitación, la había culpado de ahogar a Terry con sus reclamos, y ahora no quería verla, se había encerrado sin querer comer o ver a nadie.

-Se han vuelto tan cercanas- lloraba la mujer. – Estoy tan agradecida de su presencia, ojalá y usted pueda entrar a verla- Karen no se sentía tan segura. Llegaron hasta su habitación

-Susanna, cariño- silencio. – Karen está aquí- ambas mujeres se miraban angustiadas. De pronto un ruido, seguido de otro, el seguro de la puerta. Susanna abrió a medias, estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas.

-Solo ella puede pasar - miró a la madre con reproche.

-Ve con ella - dijo la mujer a Karen.

Efectivamente la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, trozos de cerámica, trozos de espejo, ropa, libros. Susanna avanzaba en silla de ruedas, en medio de este desorden, dándole la espalda; avanzó hasta quedar casi en medio de la habitación, donde se detuvo a llorar. Como era ya costumbre, Karen corrió a su lado para sostenerla.

-¡Él me juro!... Estaré a tu lado siempre, dijo- volvía a llorar

-Susanna…- dijo su nombre como un lamento

-Tú estás de parte de él, ¿verdad?- le acusó molesta. Algo se gatilló dentro de Karen, simplemente ya no podía permanecer en silencio.

-¡Terry no te ama! ¡Nunca ha podido olvidarla!- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

-¡CALLATE!-

\- ¡Tú siempre lo has sabido y aun así lo obligaste a estar contigo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Si yo misma vi como se lo restregabas a Candy en esa carta!- le acusó.

\- ¡CALLATE- Susanna trataba de avanzar en dirección a Karen para tratar de empujarla.

Karen si inclinó, tomando los costados de la silla.

-¿Por qué no admites que no eres feliz?- le soltó.

Susana le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada. Al instante lo lamentó cubriéndose el rostro mientras lloraba, la mano la ardía tanto como su conciencia. Karen se agachó nuevamente, abrazándola.

-Perdóname…- susurró Susanna avergonzada. – No soporto la idea de… yo lo amé y lo odié, porque pensaba solo en ella… Yo siempre he sabido… pero me aferré a su palabra- le decía en medio de sollozos.

-No fue justo, ni para él, ni para ti…- le decía Karen mientras acariciaba su rostro. – ni para mí…-

Susana la miraba sin entender nada. Tenía la vista nublada pero pudo notar que el rostro de Karen se acercaba. Su mente quedó totalmente en blanco cuando sintió la presión de otros labios sobre los suyos, abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue un error.

La lengua de Karen se deslizo en su interior buscando la de ella, masajeándola. Era una sensación cálida, que llegaba hasta sus entrañas. Se asustó, la empujó con fuerza y volvió a golpearla.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Yo te amo, y aunque quisiera, ya no puedo ignorarlo más... Sé que me alejarás de tu lado, sé que te avergüenzo, que te doy asco; y no te culpo - se levantó lentamente, sentía su cuerpo tan cansado, pero de alguna forma, más liviano, se había liberado.

-¡No te vayas!- le dijo Susana, más por miedo a quedarse sola, que por cualquier otro sentimiento. -No me abandones.-

-Eres egoísta…- sonrió Karen amargamente y volvió sobre sus pasos.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron varios días, y ninguna volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido aquel día, pero claramente su relación no era la misma. Karen pasaba religiosamente por su casa todos los días, buscaba algún sitial lejano, ya no existía el abrazo o el beso en mejilla. Y cada vez que se marchaba, Susanna se quedaba triste mirándola por la ventana. Maldiciones venían a su mente, infinidad de improperios, todos dirigidos a Karen.

Desde aquel día, nada más habitaba su mente, no tenía espacio ni siquiera para odiar a Terrence, y eso le molestaba. Más de alguna noche trató de recrear el beso, con el rostro de aquel que la dejara, pero tampoco funcionaba. Ella nunca había sido besada, no de esa manera.

Castos y teatrales besos eran los que conocía. En los pocos ensayos que tuvo con Terry, sus labios eran rígidos y fríos, se notaba su ansiedad por terminar pronto con la escena. Recordarlo solo traía amargura. En cambio Karen, su boca se posó por completo sobre ella, su saliva era cálida, su lengua suave, un escalofrió la recorrió al pensar en ello ¿Sería así como debía sentirse? Un pudoroso sonrojo la cubrió. ¿No podía estar pensando en serio o sí?

Uno de esos días, la madre de Susanna la guío por la casa hasta su habitación, según le había dicho, ese día su hija no se sentía bien, por lo que agradecía aún más su presencia. Una vez dentro, les informó que debía salir por los mandados, dejándoles completamente a solas.

Karen intentó irse con la señora Marlowe, pero Susana la retuvo.

-No me dejes.- lloriqueó

-Susanna…- su voz sonaba cansada.

Podía ver en el rostro de su "amiga" que no dormía, quizás debía dejarle en paz, pero siendo la criatura que era, su egoísmo pudo más que su razón.

-Ven aquí.- la llamó, palmeando el espacio junto a ella, en su cama.

Karen no era capaz de negarse a nada que le pidiera, y arrastrando el cuerpo, se sentó junto a ella.

-Tenme paciencia, ¿sí?- le dijo con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Karen le miraba estupefacta. Si pretendía volverla loca, estaba logrando su cometido.

Susanna no podía sacarse de la mente ese maldito beso, y ya estaba resuelta a probarlo de nuevo. Sujetando el rostro de Karen con ambas manos, se inclinó hacia ella en busca de su boca. Karen se hizo para atrás mirándola asustada.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?- le dijo enojada, dolida.

-Lo sé.-

Eso bastó, la voluntad de Karen por mantener las distancias, se quebró por completo. Esta vez fue ella quien tomó el rosto de Susana, y con una fuerza inusitada, la besó de lleno en la boca, deslizando su lengua en el interior, masajeando y bebiéndosela a placer. Susanna empezó a sentir que se sofocaba, su mente comenzó a nublarse con las exquisitas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, sintió que el cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse cuando Karen se apartó. Susanna la miró jadeante, llevando una mano a su pecho, tratando de contener su corazón.

-¿Satisfecha?- preguntó Karen.

No, no lo estaba, estaba peor que antes. La miro con determinación, enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de Karen y la atrajo nuevamente, su beso era torpe, violento e inexperto. Karen la recostó sobre la cama, colocándose a un costado de ella. Se besaban de forma apasionada, no solo sentían su lengua arder, sino todo su cuerpo, haciéndolas sentir afiebradas. La necesidad comenzó a apoderarse de Karen, pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar ahora, ya no podría parar. Buscando un poco de cordura, volvió a alejarse. Pero las manos de Susanna le sujetaban.

-Ámame… -

¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto? Ella nunca soñó en vivir algo así, y buscaba recrearlo con la puta del Bronx sin conseguir el efecto deseado. Karen se sentía en la gloría, no importaba que podía ocurrir más tarde, se grabaría en la memoria por siempre el hoy.

Susanna temblaba y se deshacía en los besos de Karen, su mente estaba absolutamente nublada, intoxicada en el placer que esa boca de prodigaba. De pronto, sintió su abandono, esta viajó por su cuello para anidarse cerca de su oreja, haciendo que los escalofríos recorrieran su espina, haciendo que los gemidos brotaran de su boca. Karen sonrió sobre su oreja y se atrevió a ir más lejos, dejando que sus manos, que aún estaban quietas, comenzaran a recorrer el cuerpo que tanto había deseado. Los ojos de Susana se abrieron de par en par el sentir la mano de Karen en su pecho, no alcanzó a emitir sonido alguno, ya que su boca era silenciada con esa habida lengua.

La razón, el pudor y la excitación luchaban en la mente de Susanna, siendo la última la vencedora. Su pijama abierta, sus pechos al aire y siendo devorados por la hambrienta boca de Karen, una corriente incómoda entre sus piernas, y los gemidos que salían de su boca sin que pudiera o quisiera contenerlos. En un nuevo atrevimiento, Karen comenzó a viajar más al sur, hasta que ya pudo sentir su aliento cerca de sus piernas. Con pavor se incorporó, no quería que lo viera, su pierna, esa cosa mutilada que la avergonzaba.

-Basta… - le dijo asustada

\- No temas, ¿no te lo dije? Yo te amo, así tal cual- decía mientras levantaba más del pijama de Susanna. Esta le miro estupefacta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando Karen tomó su pierna, la acarició con una ternura que no imaginó que existía, la tomó con delicadeza para bañarla de devotos besos en la cicatriz.

Susanna se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, sin creer lo que acababa de presenciar, se mordió los labios y decidió dejarla hacer. Karen se acomodó entre las piernas, siguiendo la ruta de besos, por el interior de los muslos de Susanna. Pronto llegó a esa zona, sintió como su amante se removía nerviosa, rápidamente, evitando darle tiempo para pensar; rompió la ropa interior, y la beso.

Hundió su lengua entre los resbalosos pliegues, jugaba con su clítoris mientras masajeaba con las manos uno de sus muslos. Un fuerte gemido arrancó de la boca de Susanna, quien a esas alturas había olvidado la vergüenza, la tristeza y el pudor. Karen tenía el control de la situación, comenzó a embestirla con su lengua, mientras las caderas de su amante se movían sin control, los gemidos que llenaban la habitación la estimulaban a seguir con más ímpetu.

-Ahh… ahh. ¡Nn…Ah!- Susanna abrió los ojos mirando el respaldo de su cama, tratando de sujetarse de las sabanas. Sentía que en cualquier momento una parte de ella iba a estallar. Apretó fuertemente los parpados dejándose llevar.

-Ah…Ah..Aaaahhhhh-

Para Susanna todo había partido desde el miedo a la soledad, el egoísmo y la curiosidad. Pero ahora una parte muy grande de ella se sentía feliz, por primera vez experimentaba lo que significaba que alguien la quisiera en cuerpo y alma. Sobre todo porque ella se sentía muy consciente de lo primero. Había días en los que pensaba en Terry, y le odiaba, porque él nunca le dio una oportunidad, como ella había hecho con Karen. Ella la estimulaba, era una amante dedicada, siempre terminaba rendida y satisfecha, le enseñó a conocer su cuerpo, y diferentes formas de satisfacerlo. Más no solo la estimulaba físicamente, sino que además mentalmente, fue ella quien le insto a escribir, y fue a través suyo que volvió a tener contacto con Robert, quien tomó y aceptó producir alguna de sus obras.

Vivían en un pequeño paraíso de amor y tranquilidad. Cuando una tarde una visita inesperada se presentó en casa de las Marlowe.

-¡¿QUE HACE USTED AQUI?!- le escucharon gritar a la madre de Susanna, poniéndolas en alerta.

-Vengo a hablar con su hija- respondió un hombre tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¡¿Terry?!- la voz de Susanna sonó más alto de lo que esperaba, mientras miraba atónita a Karen.

Ambas estaban nerviosas esperando a que entrara en la habitación. Karen, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Susanna con su visita. Y Susanna, porque no sabía cómo actuar ante Karen. Pero cuando Terry, al fin, hizo ingresó al salón, lo supo. Lo haría cumplir su palabra así fuera lo último que hiciera.

-Hola Karen.- decía mientras trataba de sacudirse a la señora Marlowe de encima.

-Hola Terry.- dijo Karen desanimada, conocía lo suficiente a Susana, como para intuir lo que pensaba.

-¿Pueden dejarnos a solas?-

-Pero, hija…- Comenzo a reclamar la señora Marlowe, cuando Karen le tomo del brazo llevándola consigo, mientras Terry sostenía la puerta invitándolas a dejar el salón.

Karen no solo abandono el salón, también se marchó de la casa, a pesar de la insistencia de la madre de Susanna para que se quedara. Sentía que odiaba a Terry con toda su alma.

"¿Para qué mierda volvió?"

El mundo de Karen volvía a resquebrajarse, Terry había vuelto para cumplir la palabra empeñada, con la ayuda de su famosa madre, se había hecho de una casa, en la 7ma con la 62, a pasos de los teatros e invitó a Susanna a que vivieran juntos, cosa que su madre aceptó de inmediato al saber que se iría con ellos. Además le había prometido que se casarían, una vez volviera a triunfar en Broadway. Conociéndole, no iba a aceptar más ayuda de su madre, que la ya entregada. Pero con el talento que poseía, era solo cosa de tiempo.

La discusión con Susanna fue horrible, sentía que todo lo entregado no tenía valor para ella. Pero en cuanto se lo decía, rompía en llanto haciéndola sentir culpable. Karen era débil y ella lo sabía, la manipulaba con el cuerpo o a través de los sentimientos. Terminó por aceptar sus términos volviéndose su amante.

Así fue que vivió por mucho tiempo entre el placer y la culpa. Vio como los sueños de Susanna volvían a derrumbarse, como la primera vez. Terrence había conseguido salir adelante, logrando varios éxitos en el transcurso del tiempo, pero seguía sin pronunciarse respecto al matrimonio. A pesar de esto, Susanna parecía seguir obstinada en no abandonar a su "prometido".

Karen había vuelto al alcohol y las putas. Sentía que su vida era una mierda, se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan pusilánime. Pero no hay corazón que resista tanto embate, un día Terry le invitó a cenar, después de una función. Mientras comían le contó lo que vivió en un teatro de mala muerte, como creyó ver a Candy, y como su sola aparición fue suficiente para querer ser mejor; en nombre del sacrificio y el amor de ambos.

Él se comportaba como un caballero, no bebía, no buscaba mujeres, mientras ella se servía de cuando en vez a su prometida. Tenía que parar, todos tenían un rol que cumplir, y ella estaba dispuesta, por fin, a llevar a cabo el suyo.

* * *

Nunca más volvió a verla, tampoco trató de saber de su existencia a través de Terry, no se atrevía, temía correr tras ella. Solo con saberla viva bastaba.

-¡No me vengas con tus lloriqueos Grandchester, y asume tu parte del trato! ¡Ahora vete!- le gritó más de alguna vez, cuando su amigo buscaba consuelo.

Un día lo encontró riendo y llorando, borracho en el suelo de su camarín.

-Te volviste loco Grandchester?- sonrió socarrona.

-Soy libre…- dijo en un murmullo.

El corazón dio un brinco y corrió a su lado en el suelo.

-¿De qué hablas Grandchester?- Lo tomó por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo. – ¿Acaso Susana te dejó?- volvió a menearlo con fuerza.

-Podría decirse… Fue mi culpa…- comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-¿¡De qué hablas!?- dijo Karen en un grito, temiendo lo peor

-Ella no era feliz… Se apagó ¡puf!- él hizo un torpe gesto con las manos.

-¡¿Cómo es eso que se apagó?!-

-Como las velas… puff-

Karen lo soltó con brusquedad, intento ponerse de pie, pero sus movimientos eran torpes, como si ella hubiera bebido todo el día. Con dificultad llego hasta la puerta, con fuerza se agarró del manillar de esta, mientras se mordía la lengua para ahogar con sangre su grito.

Al día siguiente fueron los funerales de Susanna, Karen observaba todo como desde un palco; la misa, la procesión hasta llegar al cementerio. Sentía su corazón entumecido, uno tras otro se dieron los discursos, todos lloraron conmovidos con las palabras de la madre, las de Terry, salvo ella.

Solo miraba el féretro, adornado con el bello arreglo de camelias blancas, que ordenara para su amada. Todos la reconocían como una amiga cercana, la única amiga de Susanna, uno a uno se acercaron a darle el pésame, como si fuera parte de la familia. Ni una sola vez, con ninguno de ellos derramo una lágrima, uno a uno se fueron marchando, hasta que quedaron solo ellos.

Terry abrazó a Karen por los hombros.

-Vámonos Kleise.- dijo en voz baja.

-Déjame un rato a solas con ella.- le dijo con firmeza.

Terry nunca había visto aquella mirada, solo asintió en silencio y se alejó del féretro dejándolas solas. Una vez alcanzada una prudente distancia se volvió a mirarla.

Karen estaba casi recostada sobre el ataúd, le hablaba como quien cuenta un secreto, como el susurro al oído de los amantes. Se sintió incomodo, como si presenciara algo que no le correspondía ver. Se giró nuevamente y se marchó.

Una vez en el departamento Karen buscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con el vestido, lo abrazó con fuerzas mientras aspiraba su aroma.

-Te veías tan bella de Julieta amor.- dijo en voz alta mientras miraba el vestido.

Nadie lo sabía, pero Karen se había hecho del vestido de Susanna cuando llego a reemplazarla, fue su tesoro por muchos años, lo abrazaba cada vez que se sentía angustiada.

Lo guardó en un bolso y salió con él.

Ya era media noche cuando llegó al cementerio, caminó en la quietud de la noche, la luna le alumbraba el camino, no tuvo problemas en encontrar su lápida. Acarició con cariño las letras que deletreaban su nombre. El olor de la tierra fresca llenaba sus pulmones, miró hacia los cielos con una dulce sonrisa, para luego tomar asiento.

Sacó del bolso el vestido de Julieta que alguna vez usara Susanna, le prodigó un dulce beso, y lo dejo sobre la húmeda tierra.

-¡Oh ingrata! ¿Todo lo apuraste, sin dejar una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte? Besaré tus labios - se recostó sobre el vestido. - ¡Tus labios están calientes aún!- las lágrimas por fin comenzaron a brotar de su pecho mientras estrujaba el vestido y la tierra.

Se sentó limpiando de su rostro las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. Buscó en su bolso hasta dar con el arma. Miró hacia donde se encontraba el vestido.

-¡Seamos breves entonces!- miró la navaja.- ¡Oh daga bienhechora! esta es tu vaina- dijo en un murmullo mientras cortaba de sus muñecas. Se recostó nuevamente sobre el vestido.

-Enmohécete aquí y dame la muerte- sonrió.

FIN

 **Este historia llego de golpe hablando con amigas, y fue una de ellas que me planteo el reto, un Yuri con harto drama. Gracias Wen por la tarea, y por ser mi Beta, me encanto escribirlo.**

 **Por fin volvió la musa, después de mucho tiempo, desde ahora retomo los escritos que tengo sin terminar… Gracias por leer**


End file.
